


Anstecksträußchen

by SchmokSchmok



Series: brown like bog (adventskalender) [10]
Category: Strange Magic (2015)
Genre: Canon Compliant, F/M, Post-Canon, Weddings
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 22:20:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27454150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SchmokSchmok/pseuds/SchmokSchmok
Summary: Der erste Tanz an ihrem Hochzeitstag.
Relationships: Bog King/Marianne (Strange Magic)
Series: brown like bog (adventskalender) [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1899490





	Anstecksträußchen

**Author's Note:**

> _Zur Hochzeit schenkt sie ihm ein Anstecksträußchen und es ist so viel schöner als das von Dawn._  
>  [[#_2554](https://daswaisenhaus.livejournal.com/566.html?thread=322870#t322870)]

Aber natürlich ist sie _nicht_ nervös. Wie könnte sie an dem Tag, an dem sie ihre wahre Liebe heiratet, _nervös_ sein? Sie sollte sich freuen, sollte verliebt durch ihr Zimmer tanzen und sich immer wieder vor Augen halten, dass sie Bog nie wieder missen müssen wird. (Eventuell sind es noch immer Nachwehen ihrer letzten Verlobung, obwohl sie eigentlich weiß, dass Bog ihr niemals so etwas antun würde. Aber die Zweifel sitzen tief, die Nervosität lässt sich nicht vertreiben.)

»Dawn?« Marianne klopft an der Tür ihrer kleinen Schwester und wartet, bis ihr geöffnet wird. Dawn sieht wunderschön aus in ihrem rosafarbenen Kleid, das sie sich nur für die Hochzeit hat anfertigen lassen; ihre Haare sind mit Blumen geschmückt und ihr Gesicht strahlt vor Freude.

»Marianne!«, ruft sie aus, bevor sie Marianne nach drinnen zieht. »Alles in Ordnung?« Sie legt ihre Hand auf Mariannes Oberarm, die zweifelnd mit den Schultern zuckt und entgegnet: »Dawn … ich …« Sie unterbricht sich selbst, ringt nach Worten und stolpert dann über die, die sie findet: »Bog fand Dein Anstecksträußchen so … so … so _hübsch_ , ich möchte, dass er meins genauso bezaubernd findet. Du musst mir helfen!«

Das ist nicht unbedingt, was sie sagen wollte, aber jetzt sind die Worte schon aus ihrem Mund gefallen und sie kann sie nicht wieder zurücknehmen. (Zumindest nicht ohne zuzugeben, was der wahre Grund dafür ist, dass sie gestresst an ihrer Nagelhaut kratzend durch die Korridore wandert.)

»Oh, aber natürlich helfe ich Dir!« Dawns Stimme überschlägt sich beinahe, während sie nach Mariannes Handgelenk greift, sich mit ihr zusammen in die Luft schwingt und sie nach draußen in den Sonnenschein zieht. Sie fliegen über die Wiese, die sich vor ihrem Schloss erstreckt. Dawn zeigt aufgeregt auf die unterschiedlichen Blumen, die sich unter, vor und neben ihnen befinden. Marianne hat keine Chance, zu verarbeiten, was Dawn ihr erzählt, bevor immer noch mehr Erklärungen und Berichte und Ausrufe ihre Ohren füllen.

»Ich weiß!«, unterbricht Dawn sich dann selbst. Ihr Blick schweift über die verschiedensten Farbtöne und -nuancen, die man sich nur vorstellen kann, bis er an einer kleinen, weißen Blüte hängen bleibt. »Da!« Ohne eine weitere Sekunde zu verschwenden, steuert sie genau darauf zu und sucht eine Blüte heraus, die eine gute Größe hat und noch intakt ist, weil sie nicht von Insekten angeknabbert wurde.

»Ein Windröschen?«, fragt Marianne skeptisch, während sie mit dem Daumen über die Blättchen streicht. »Warum ein Windröschen?«

»Na, weil Du ganz bei ihm sein willst, ist doch klar!« Dawn hat sich bereits wieder umgedreht, auf der Suche nach weiteren Bestandteilen des geplanten Anstecksträußchens. »Wir können es mit Eibe unterlegen. Das passt auch viel besser zu euch.« Sie lacht über ihren Kommentar, den Marianne nicht nachvollziehen kann, dann verschwindet sie so plötzlich und unerwartet, dass Marianne ihr nicht einmal mit den Augen folgen kann. Also wartet sie, bis Dawn wieder zurückkehrt.

(Das war eine ganz und gar schreckliche Idee, oder?) Marianne seufzt leise, das Windröschen an ihre Brust gedrückt. _Als wäre sie vor dieser Sache nicht schon nervös genug gewesen._

**x**

Die Feierlichkeiten sind angespannt, aber Augen öffnend für die meisten Bewohner*innen der Lichtfelder und des Dunklen Waldes. Die Tatsache ignorierend, dass das königliche Paar im Feenreich traditionell den Ball durch einen schwebenden Tanz eröffnet, drehen Bog und Marianne sich über eine Fläche, auf der eigens für die Festivitäten das Gras soweit gestutzt wurde, dass sich die Gäste ohne Schwierigkeiten darauf einfinden können, ohne zwischen den Halmen zu versinken. (Natürlich ist es ein Risiko, weil sie eventuellen Raubvögeln oder Eulen ein einfaches Ziel bieten, aber die Garde patrouilliert verstärkt und die meisten Goblins sind in der Lage, sich gegen etwaige Feinde zur Wehr zu setzen.)

Ein Großteil der Feen muss sich erst an ihre flugunfähigen Gäste gewöhnen, weil sie nie an Elfenfeierlichkeiten teilgenommen haben, aber als sich neben Bog und Marianne die ersten Elfen und Goblins auf der Tanzfläche einfinden, können sich auch die Feen nicht mehr vom Feiern abhalten lassen.

»Das … läuft besser als erwartet«, stellt Marianne nach einer Weile fest, die Augen nicht für eine Sekunde auf eine Stelle gerichtet. Sie lächelt und sieht schlussendlich doch in Bogs Gesicht. Er dreht sie einmal um ihre eigene Achse, dann zieht er sie noch näher an sich heran; wenn sie sich nicht täuscht, ist das auf seinen Lippen die Andeutung eines Lächelns. »Was glaubst Du, wie lange wir noch bleiben müssen, bevor es nicht mehr auffällt, wenn wir verschwinden?« Sie zwinkert ihm zu, lässt ihre Hand von seiner Schulter auf seine Brust sinken; sein etwas zu schneller Herzschlag pocht unter ihren Fingerspitzen. (Wenn sie den Finger auf einen Moment in ihrem Leben legen müsste, an dem sie absolut und vollständig glücklich gewesen ist, dann wäre es dieser. Da ist sie sich jetzt schon sicher.)

»Ich denke«, beginnt Bog, bevor er sie einmal um ihre eigene Achse dreht, »noch zwei Tänze, dann haben wir unseren Soll erfüllt.«

Einen ganzen Tanz lang sprechen sie nicht miteinander; sie lässt sich von ihm über das kurz geschnittene Gras führen, unterm Mondschein drehen und hoch zu den Sternen heben. Als er ihre Füße wieder auf den Boden setzt, zieht er sie näher als zuvor. Ihre Wange liegt auf seiner Brust, ihre Nase berührt das Windröschen in seinem Anstecksträußchen und sie atmet tief ein.

( _Natürlich_ möchte sie ihn fragen, wie er ihr Anstecksträußchen findet. Ob es mit Dawns mithalten kann. Ob es wenigstens annehmbar ist. Ob er sich wirklich darüber gefreut hat. Aber sie hat doch ein bisschen zu viel Angst davor, dass er ihr sagen könnte, dass er sich nur so sehr freut, weil es von _ihr_ ist. Oder noch schlimmer, dass er sich nur aus Höflichkeit dafür bedankt hat, weil es so und so zu spät gewesen wäre, es noch zu kritisieren. – Das sind realistische Szenarien, oder etwa nicht?)

(Sie lächelt, während seine Klauen durch ihr Haar streichen. Wenn sie weiter einfach nur seine Anwesenheit genießen kann, dann würde es ihr nichts ausmachen, noch länger mit ihm zu tanzen. Selbst wenn sie die skeptischen Blicke ihrer Untertanen in ihrem Nacken spürt. Das wäre es wert.)


End file.
